


Let me drown

by Uintuva



Category: Naruto
Genre: Human Kakashi, M/M, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spirit Guides, a bit of spirits drove them to it, but kakashi can breath, even if they aren't really mentioned, merman kisame, samehada is the spirit, they are under water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: Kakashi let free a keen of frustration. The burning need in him was near unbearable, that subtle whisper in his head that got him to leave the safety of land for sea raging in him like a bonfire.Just sex between Kakashi and Kisame





	Let me drown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sprx77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprx77/gifts).



> Tim accidentally talked me into size kink KakaKisa....So blame Tim for this.

Kakashi let free a keen of frustration as Kisame's big - _enormous_ really- hands tightened their grip at his hips. He could _feel_ the tapered head of Kisame’s odd cock right _there_. Barely brushing against where Kakashi was _so_ desperate to feel him.

 

The burning need in him was near unbearable, that subtle whisper in his head that got him to leave the safety of land for sea raging in him like a bonfire. It was drowning out everything else. He _needed_ to feel.

 

Beautiful, magnificence Kisame. Far too patient in his humongous blue glory was holding him _just_ above what his body demand. Those strong, webbed hands holding Kakashi aloft so _so_ gently Kakashi could cry.

 

He did in fact. Kakashi let escape a shaky little sob, as his blunt nails scratched pale stripes into Kisame’s chest.

 

“ _Kisame,_ please~!”

 

“Shh, shh. Slow down, I ain’t going anywhere,” Kisame murmured as he leaned down.

 

Kisame’s questing lips found their way from Kakashi’s pale neck up to those delicate, chapped lips. Simply pressing gently to them, while Kakashi writhed against him in frustration. Gently, _gently_. It was a mantra in Kisame’s head, reminding him that the furnace of a man pressed against him was so very fragile in comparison.

 

Slowly Kisame started a steady grind upwards, hands dragging Kakashi’s hips downwards with every press. Kakashi smiled in relief against Kisame’s lips, pressing his tongue insistently against the seam hiding those dagger like teeth from him.

 

As Kakashi manage to tempt Kisame into a deeper kiss -the relief of that cold tongue against his feverish lips nearly causing Kakashi to cum- Kisame ground upwards enough for his tip to penetrate Kakashi’s tight entrance. Kakashi froze in ecstasy, hands trembling against Kisame, mouth open in a silent scream. It felt _so good._

 

Soon Kakashi was moving his hips in tight circles, this time with more success as Kisame was distracted by the tight - _scorching_ \- heat around him. Kakashi managed to push down on Kisame’s cock, causing Kisame to instinctively to push back and this time the keen escaped.

 

It was so _much._ Too much. Kisame was so _big,_ Kakashi was sure nothing before had stretched him like this. He would swear he felt his insides being moved and, Kakashi looked down, Kisame wasn’t even all the way in.

 

Small whine left Kakashi. It was so good, so _so good_ and the burning had eased some _._ But it was far too _much._ He needed to move.

 

Kisame’s grip on Kakashi’s hips had tightened at all the pretty sounds Kakashi let out, trying desperately to not pull him all the way down on his cock. He was sure the humans body wouldn’t be able take it.

 

Squirming around, Kakashi tried to push himself up on Kisame’s cock to no avail. He moaned at the pleasurable feel of being full past his limit as Kisame’s cock kept squashing his prostate.

 

Kisame let out a weak moan as he felt his resolve dwindle into nothing at Kakashi’s hectic movement. He pulled Kakashi down on his cock, letting that warmth wrap completely around his most sensitive part, but managed to keep enough of his faculties to change at the same time. Kisame shrank down with his pull, form turning more humane, his size now something more capable of blending with humans, tho stil very blue.

 

Groaning in tandem with Kakashi, Kisame started a brisk but steady pace rocking into Kakashi, slowly pushing them both towards release the burning need in Kakashi screamed for.

 

A few unsteady, quick, thrusts and Kisame came with a muffled shout against Kakashi, his sticky release pushing into the smaller man.

 

With a shaky hand, Kakashi slowly brought himself over the edge, drowning the relieved scream into Kisame’s now smaller neck as the need left him with a feeling of _‘finally!’_

 

Laying there, satisfied in the smooth sand of the ocean, was bizarre. For the first time since he was woken by a demanding kiss that lit fire in him, he could think properly. Could burrow into the stranger’s side that had -with a kiss- made his blood sing and simply look at the underwater world that was nearly his grave.

 

Kisame, the giant merman  -not so giant for now-, pulled Kakashi tighter to him. Two limbs, near leg like where his tail used to be, wrap around Kakashi’s waist. Locking him tightly against Kisame.

 

Kakashi fell asleep, knowing he was safe.


End file.
